notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barangil
Black Men or Barangils (S."Dark Children") was a common term in Gondor to describe the dark-skinned peoples of southern Middle-Earth, especially those of Far-Harad and the Utter South.While some Scholars saw these black men as Haradrim and called them "southern Haradrim", "Black Haradrim" or "Far-Haradrim", others considered them a culture of their own, separate from those tribes of (known) Haradwaith. Other Westron speaking peoples -as the Hobbits - also called them by the pejorative term "Swertings".Elves knew them as "Sun-dwellers" (Q."Urimardor"). History The Black men were believed to be descendants of the Asrabi. One asrabi group, the Narnerim were a number of diverse tribes that had entered the Southlands in the first age, after escaping the Battle of Palisor.Of those were the Haruzani, or northern Haradrim, the Apysani or southern Haradrim and the Moredain or Moratani, a number of tribes that entered the savannahs and dark forests of the south.The latter became the ancestors of the Mûmakani, Kirani and Sharaeki, but especially in the Far-Harad, the Apysani and Black Men intermingled and evolved into many mixed peoples and tribes.Among these the Adena, Sederi and Tantûraki were deeply influenced by Númenórean Culture, for their realms emerged from former Colonies of the Men of Westernesse, other cultures as the Kirani had befriended Avari of the utter south and developed into a culture of elf-friends.Others came under the shadow, such as the men of Maûmakanar who were seduced by the Nazgûl Indûr Dawndeath, many other peoples and tribes however hid in the deep forests and mountains and maintained their own ancient ways. family Tree of the Moredain Asrabi *Narnerim **Apysani ***Bôzishnarûd ****Gúsar ****Lûshek-Pûst ****Narûdbriyig ****Póa *****Póacaod ***Sand-Men or Covshek-Pûst ***Danak ***Drel ***Magri ***Mayîtu ****Adena *****Kharadûnians (descendants of the Black numenoreans) *****Nandran ****Sederi ***Nandrû ***Pel ***Sanar ****Elornans (descendants of the Black numenoreans) ***Sîranians ****Ayten ****Muranians ****River-valley people ***Tandi ****Anbalukkhôrians (descendants of the Black Númenoreans) ***Tulwany ****Etulians ****Sorîyan **Moredain or Moratani ***Ahavans ***Akanli ****Koro *****Mûmakani ******Dakûme *******Ahûshi *******Mahûd *****Men of Mûlambûr ****Ûsakani *****Tantûraki (intermixed with Black Númenoreans) ***Kír ****Kirani *****Drênim *****Ganim *****Men of Koronande ******Temênemêna *****Men and Women of Vog Mur ***Tukutan ****Tuktani *****Hiratti ****Râkhe ****Sâre *****Sekâre ***Sharaeki or Hillmen of the utter south ***Woodmen of the utter South *Old Ones Black peoples outside Harad: The Ts´dan, K´prur, Zurghîr and Yôpi were also of Narnerim descent and close relatives of the Moredain of the southlands, probably descendants of groups who had left the Narnerim during their great migration. The origin of the Old Ones of Southernesse remains unsolved, though their origin doublessly also lies in Hildorien. Barangils of renown: Agoth Jí Amâv Amâv Apyssan Arcil Arig Busaah Calin Wip Cluth Daroc Del Imat Derei Epef Eshapar Es-amu Esfur Ferit Klorin Geel Harngorin Hasabb Hembur Smep Hylee Hyris Jí Indûr Ikûr K´ala Karaag kerrek Latrock Ló-desmic Lomiran Lomkuran Loris L´rana Malezar Min Oturna Muhad Mûmathûmûr Muthanna Nákhi Ne-baraca Ne-eslem Ne-ula Ne-wull Numa Orcir R´chaka Ricenaris Sancalis Slûcrac Trogdor Ulcathur Ulfacs Ulrith Ulugu Umbin Swê Urlaca Uthmag Wimbur Yazan Zathâm Notes: *The Term "Barangil" only appears on early maps for the lord of the rings.It is uncertain it it was intended to represent an indigenous name or a Sindarin form (or maybe a "Sindarinized" indigenous term). *The Mahûd of the movie Trilogy seem to be based on the Black men who took part in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. *the Ts´dan, K´prur and Yôpi-cultures might be loosely inspired by the real-world dravidian peoples. Category:Mortal Men Category:Far harad Category:Utter south